Dethsiduals
"Dethsiduals" is the seventh episode of the third season of Metalocalypse, forty-sixth overall. It aired on October 4, 2010 on Adult Swim. Synopsis After a series of mishaps, Toki and Murderface are kicked out of Dethklok, forcing them to look for other ways to earn money. They pick up the first band they find under a new record label, but they might have bitten off more than they could chew... Plot The episode begins with Toki and Murderface testifying against Dethklok members Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Nathan in the U.S. Supreme Court in Washington, D.C. Murderface addresses that he and Toki deserve to be treated fairly and an equal five way split on all songwriting residuals. Toki bungles it up by pointing out that he can't even write songs for Dethklok, and also by sitting with the band on the defendant's side. Dethklok's manager Ofdensen steps up to explain that both Murderface and Toki receive two-percent of the money the band makes on record sales as a part of the contract they signed with Crystal Mountain Records and are both multibillionaires. Based on this testimony, the trial is dismissed.. As Dethklok heads back to Mordhaus in their limousine in a foul mood, Roy Cornickelson calls them and requests a new album and hangs up before Ofdenson could explain their situation. The others are still angry at Murderface and Toki for suing them over a petty subject and are hostile towards attempts of conversation. The tension comes to a head when Murderface starts complaining about not being invited on a planned trip to a French winery, prompting Nathan to kick him out of the limousine and force him to walk home on foot. Sometime later, Murderface and Toki try to make up their own songs by copying everything Skwisgaar was saying prior, interrupting an important discussion. Nathan calls them idiots, and Murderface, miffed at this insult, boasts that he can write his own bass piece. He ends up taking four hours to do so, but refuses help when offered. After spotting some Klokateers putting down olives and pita bread, Murderface blindly rushes through so he can eat. Producer Knubbler, ordered to edit Murderface's work, reveals an audio trainwreck, to the disgust of Skwisgaar, Nathan, and Pickles. At this moment Charlie informs the band that their plane is ready to leave for France. On the plane, the others vent their frustrations on having to work overtime while their lazy bandmates do nothing and take the credit. Upon arriving in Bordeaux, France the next day, Toki and Murderface discover that the winery's entrance fee costs 150 dollars. Out of sympathy, Pickles offers to pay the fee himself despite Nathan's protests. However, once inside, both Murderface and Toki both embarrass and anger their friends by smashing all the wine bottles in a drunken stupor. While Nathan apologizes to the angry winery owner, Pickles doles out more money for damage compensation. At this point, Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Pickels decide they all had enough and inform Toki and Murderface they are kicked out of Dethklok. Murderface and Toki are later informed by Ofdensen in his office that they are only put on musical suspension for a month and they look for other ways to earn money. Their search lands them at a talent show called "American Super Talent Havers" where they find rap metal band Get Thee Hence. They like their performance so much that they take them in under a record label dubbed MurderTooth Records, setting their new band's salary at $5,000 dollars. However, Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Pickles are less receptive and openly treat Get Thee Hence with contempt and indifference. Murderface reveals that he and Toki had been suspended from any Dethklok-related activities and is using his own salary to pay for their clients. Things quickly get sour when Murderface is forced to give up his own bedroom as Get Thee Hence's new headquarters. The next day, upon learning that all members of Get Thee Hence are heroin addicts, he and Toki record their debut album for them. Later, Murderface asks Toki if he handled the residual contracts, to which Toki replies yes. Murderface is later beset with more problems when Get Thee Hence starts treating him like a servant, making him realize that the way he treated Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar is now being thrown back at him. Meanwhile, Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar are disgusted by how "happy" their newly recorded songs sound and delete all of them, realizing that Toki and Murderface are both essential to Dethklok's image. At the end of the month's suspension, Ofdensen offers Murderface and Toki to join Dethklok again since they had written an album by themselves. Murderface eagerly takes it up since he is tired of his new band's abusive treatment, and reconciles with his friends. Toki is let in as well. Later, on the news Dethklok lets Get Thee Hence do an opening performance for a Dethklok concert (though it seems Toki and Murderface convinced them to do so). Murderface and Toki celebrate their hard work, but are dismayed when they are told they don't get any credit because Toki has signed all the residual contracts in Norwegian. During the debut performance, Get Thee Hence are immediately booed by the vast number of Dethklok fans attending the concert and get directly assaulted by them on stage. This horrifies the members of Dethklok, who happened to be hiding among the audience watching the opening concert in full view. Songs featured in this episode Guest voices Trivia *The talent show American Super Talent Havers where Get Thee Hence performs is a reference to real-life talent show "American Idol". *When the members of Get Thee Hence are introduced to Dethklok, Nathan refers to their nu-metal style as outdated when he says, "Somebody tell this band what year it is." Nu metal is a subgenre made by fusing heavy metal with grunge and hip hop, and many times nu metal songs focus on themes of pain and alienation that were featured in grunge bands. It was popular during the late 1990s and the early 2000s before its popularity declined by the start of 2004. *The song Get Thee Hence played in their introduction and ending of "Dethsiduals" is a parody of the nu metal band Papa Roach's single "Last Resort". Most likely Get Thee Hence is a parody of Papa Roach itself. *The character models for Get The Hence's audience are the same as the ones from the Angry Mob that chased Murderface in "Tributeklok". Gallery Dethsiduals_artwork.jpg|The artwork by Antonio Cannobio shown in the background at the end of Murderace's "Why Is Stuff So Hard?" scene Category:Episodes Category:Season 3